World Tour: We're On Our way to Rio
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends take a music filled journey through Brazil where they meet new friends and foil a group of old enemies. Slightly Arturo-centric.
1. Makin' Music Together

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

**(BTW, please only leave normal reviews relating to the story.)**

Narrator: "The city of Rio De Janeiro, Brazil! And what a beautiful city she is! Full of music, dancing, and plenty of good times. Oh, and look, Rebecca Utonium and her family are paying this lovely city a visit."

Rebecca and her friends travel through a mulling city square, marveling at all of the wonderful sights. "Thank you so much for taking us here, Uncle John." Rebecca says kindly. "This is very kind of you." The professor smiles and blushes happily. "You're quite welcome, Sweet Pea. Spotting a blossoming bush by the side of the road, Ace begins to get a dreamy look in his eye. He quickly picks one of the dainty flowers and hands it to Deanna. "For you, my Sweetie." Deanna's eyes sparkle as she puts the flowers in her hair. "Why, thank you, honey."

Mojo looked at the map and said, "There are pretty interesting sights to see with the museums, restaurants, and famous buildings around here." Rebecca said, "Yeah, along with seeing one of the largest rivers of the world and the Amazon Rainforest."

"Ooh, awesome!" Buttercup notes with excitement

Just then, the group hear music playing from the city square and traipse over for a closer look. Professor Utonium said, "Everyone, look! There's some neat music playing around here!" The others watched to see some band playing some Brazilian music and a beautiful girl that looked like Deanna with curly hair, a glittery red halter top, and matching bell-bottom pants with a pair of gold heels danced to the beat. "Welcome, welcome, one and all!" the girl calls happily. Mojo looks at a poster by him and reads, "Marisol, the beauty of Rio De Janeiro. I bet she's a good performer."

"Ooh, how exciting!" Rebecca says happily as the group hurry over toward the stage.

The friends are so excited that they unfortunately don't see three pairs of shifty eyes watching from the shadows nearby. "Look, Dagmar," whispers a man's voice. "Those es the little meddlers we met back in Mexico!" Dagmar sneered, "Well, well, if it isn't the dancing chica, the Zorro wannabe, and the little wrestler. I'll get my revenge on those pendejos yet!" Marisol sees the group and smiles, "Oh, ola! What brings you here? I'm Marisol. What are your names?"

Rebecca said, "I'm Rebecca. Pleased to meet you, Marisol."

Mojo introduces himself and everyone else, "I am Mojo Jojo, Rebecca's boyfriend. These are our friends: Deanna, Ace, Snake, April, Grubber, Arturo, Billy, Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom, and Professor Utonium." Rebecca and Mojo's pet Pomeranians yipped happily, which made Mojo chuckle and say, "These are Rebecca and my puppies, Roxi and Foxy." Marisol laughs kindly as she pets the puppies soft fur. "Well, I'm very pleased to meet you all. Have you come for the show?" Rebecca said, "Yeah, we heard the music and it sounded great!"

Marisol said, "You might like the show. Meet the rest of the gang: Panchito, Jose, and Diego." Upon this, three men, one tall and skinny, one short, and one of about average height, each wearing fancy shirts, bell bottom pants, tap shoes, and tall, somewhat pointed hats, step out onto the stage. "Hola, hola, friends!"

Mojo said, "Greetings! You boys dance and sing?"

Diego said, "Si, we sure do."

Panchito said, "We do tours around Rio De Janeiro, Bahia, Rio, and a couple of the cities around Brazil.""Si, si!" the others said, "I bet ya guys are pretty great. Is it okay if we get to join yas?"

Marisol said, "Sure, we don't mind at all! Can either of you dance, sing, or play an instrument?" Rebecca said, "Deanna, April, and I dance and sing. So do Mojo, Ace, and Snake."

Billy says happily, "Yeah, I play in five flats and get thrown out of all of them!"

Everyone looks at Billy weird, which made him say, "What?"

Arturo said, "Me, Grubber, and Mojo can play music. We play guitar and violin." Marisol said, "We don't have a violin, but Grubber could play guitar."

"Thbbht, phtbbht." Grubber replies happily as Panchito hands him a guitar.

The group then quickly take their places as the song begins, unaware of the three shifty figures in the crowd. "Ooh, this is perfect," Marie whispers. "While those twerps are singing, we'll give 'em what for." The three baddies begin sneaking toward the stage.

Marisol steps up to the stage with a microphone in her hands and says, "Well, we have some newcomers for the show! Give it up for some guest performers all the way from Townsville, America! Give a hand for Rebecca, Deanna, April, Mojo Jojo, Ace, Arturo, Snake, Grubber, and Billy! Plus, we also have the Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!"

The audience applauded and cheered, then Marisol said, "Alright, let's get this song on the road!"

As the group begins the song, Panchito, Jose, and Diego toss each of the boys a sombrero, which they quickly catch. "Oh, gracias, friends!" they say happily. Arturo accidentally catches one much too big for him, which covers all but his feet; Jose helps him out and gives him one more his size. "Oh, gracias."

Marisol then begins to sing:

Marisol: "_We are the singers de Espana, the original cast,  
and there hasn't been a town we haven't played_,"

Diego, Jose, and Panchito: "_We are the singers de Espana and we sing very fast_,"

Diego: "_We get on_,"

Jose: "_We get off_,"

Panchito: "_We get paid_,"

Marisol: "_Si!  
We are free and independent, we go everywhere,  
And we gatcha-gootchie-gootchie all the way,  
We gonna teach you how to samba and to rhumba and La Bamba,  
Every number, me amigos, say 'Ole!'_"

All: "Ole!"

Marisol: "_Come on the road,  
My little castanets,  
Come on the road,  
And famous you will get,  
We make you stars, get you small guitars,  
Muchachos and muchachas, now we gotcha on the road_,"

Diego, Jose, and Panchito: "_Every body sing now,  
Nothing could be sweeter,  
Sing with mamacita,  
We go on the road,_"

The group happily begin dancing along with the beat. "Woohoo! This isss great!" Snake cheers happily.

Marisol: "_We open Monday in Medina, then we do Babylon,  
Then we go to Barcelona for a week_,"

Diego: "We do."

Deanna: "_Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon,  
Where we give them all a special show in Greek_,"

Diego, Jose, and Panchito: "_We are the fastest in the business, it's a well known fact,  
Please forgive us if we have to blow the horn_,"

Rebecca: "_We are very happy that you have us as part of your act,  
And today, a star is born_!"

Snake, Ace, and Mojo: "_Come on the road,  
You'll hear the peoples roar,  
Come on the road,  
With all of this, and more,  
We sing on pitch, make you very rich,  
Come join the show now, when we go now_,"

All: "_On the road_!"

While the song is playing, the three baddies sneak in amongst the mulling crowd of merrily dancing people. Suddenly, a lady grabs Harry's hands and begins wildly dancing with him. "S-Senorita, please control yourself!" he begs urgently. Unfortunately for him, he lady doesn't hear him and gives him such a vigorous swing that he goes flying through the air, landing with a SPLASHH! in a nearby fountain. "Ay carumba." Harry mumbles as he weakly sticks his head out.

Diego, Jose, and Panchito: "_Singing, April! Dancing, Deanna! Something, Rebecca!_"

Mojo smirks, "Alright, time to make one sing." With that, he stomps on Rebecca's foot hard and sees her hop on one foot as she lets out a long note, "Aaaaaah..."

Marisol: "_Bueno, muy Bueno,  
You got it!_"

Diego, Jose, and Panchito: "_Come on the road,  
We make you big success,  
Come on the road,  
It lots of fun, oh yes!  
The life, she sweet, lots of food to eat!_"

Marisol lightly pushes Rebecca back, then Mojo, Billy, and Ace hoist her up in the air.

Mojo, Billy, and Ace: "_Why simply be a little fish in little pond  
When you can go so far beyond_?"

Arturo: "_As friends we always share a bond_,"

Gang: "_When we get on the rooooad_!"

Rebecca: "_On the road..._"

All: "_Let's hit the roooooooad!  
OLE!_"

As the song concludes, the crowd happily claps and cheers. "Wonderful, friends! You're really good!" the professor cheers. The group smile happily. From the crowd, Dagmar peeks around a corner. "Oh...they're good. but not good enough."


	2. I Smell a Thief

The friends happily shake the singer's hands, "Thank you so much for inviting us to sing with you." Marisol and her friends smile happily. "You es quite welcome, amigos." Marisol said, "That was wonderful!"

Mojo asked, "Did I hurt you, Becca? I'm really sorry."

Rebecca rubbed her foot and said, "It hurt a little bit, but not a whole lot and you didn't crush any bones on that stomp. It's okay now." Mojo smiled in relief, "That's good to hear. You may be delicate and fragile like glass, but at the same you're tough as nails." Rebecca smiles and plants a little kiss on Mojo's cheek, causing him to blush.

Just then, Arturo hears what he thinks are the sound of footsteps. "Eh?" he peeks over his shoulder, upon which he sees the vague silhouettes of three figures moving away. He then hurries over for a closer view, but they've now moved on. Concern wrinkles the smallest Gangreen Gang member's brow. _Something funny es going on here_, he thinks worriedly. _I had better tell the others. _Arturo gets everyone's attention and says, "Amigos and amigas, I have a bad feeling that someone's after us. I think it's those three banditos we encountered back in Mexico."

Deanna asks, "Marie, Harry, and that Dagmar chick?"

"Si," Arturo replies. "They seem to be plotting something."

The group exchange worried looks. Mojo rubs his chin in deep thought and says, "I bet they're up to some sort of heist around here for some rare jewels or mineral ore, along with plotting their revenge on us."

Billy said, "Mineral or what?"

Ace groaned, "Don't start that again, Billy!"

Billy asked, "Start what? I was just wondering about the mineral or whatever it was Mojo's talking about." Mojo sees Ace getting miffed, then calmly says to Billy, "Billy, there are three versions of the word or. O-R means an option to choose. Whereas ore, O-R-E, is the type of ore that natural minerals are found like gold, silver, carbon, and so on. As for oar, O-A-R, is the paddles used for canoeing or steering a small boat or gondola. Now do you get it?"

Billy sees Mojo biting his lip to wait for a response, then says to the chimp, "Now I'm startin' to get it."

As Mojo slowly turns back to the rest of the group, Ace says, "Billy, were you dropped on your head when ya were a baby?" Offended, Billy replies, "Yes, I was! And up until now, no one had the good grace not to mention it!"

Bubbles began to console Billy hugging him and said, "It's okay, Billy. I'm sure that you'll be smart as everyone else and not be called stupid."

Billy smiled a little, "Really?"

Bubbles nodded, "Really, really."

Mojo calls, "Are we going to find our goons or not?"

Determined looks cross the group's faces. "We'll need to hurry to catch them in time."

Arturo muses for a second, rubbing his chin. "Hmm, I wonder which way they went..." At this moment, the puppies begin sniffing the ground and give a sharp bark. "What is it, babies?" inquires Rebecca, upon which the puppies motion toward a trail of footprints leading down a long path, wagging their puffy tails. Rebecca and Mojo gently pet their little friends' soft ears. "Good work, Sweeties." The puppies whimper gratefully and gently lick their owners' faces.

The group then begin hurrying down the path. A concerned Ace turns casually to Billy. "I'm sorry I was so rough on ya back dere, buddy." Billy smiles graciously. "All's well, boss."

Arturo hurries quickly behind the group. Rebecca asks Mojo, "Know any mines in Brazil about some rare jewels or mineral?"  
Mojo shrugs, "Not sure yet, but I'm sure we'll find something where our crooks ran off to and it'll be fast if it hits me in the face."

Just then, Arturo notices something just over the next hill. He says, "Amigos, look over there!" The group quickly turn to see a large cave on the horizon. "Our thieves must have gone in there." Rebecca muses.

Mojo said, "Indeed. Alright, we'll need to split up and find where they've gone. Rebecca and Arturo will go with me. Ace, you take Deanna and Grubber. Snake, you and April take Billy with you. Powerpuffs, you take Roxi and Foxy with you." Drawing a sort of map on the ground, he said, "If you found any clues or anything suspicious, take it with you and meet everyone right here.""Good idea." the group obliges, upon which they then Powerpuffs hover through the darkened corridors with the puppies sniffing the trail ahead. Suddenly, Foxy gives a sharp bark. "What is it, girl?" Buttercup inquires, upon which the girls hover down to see the puppies motioning toward a shiny object glistening on the ground. Bubbles looked at the object, blew some dust off, and said, "Hey, Girls! It's an emerald!"

Blossom looks closely and says, "Hey, it is! I bet that there's some sort of jewel mine here." Spotting a passageway nearby, Buttercup motions, "Hmm, maybe it's this way." Upon this, the girls quickly fly down the corridor with the puppies following close behind.


	3. To Solve This Mystery

Meanwhile, Snake, April, and Billy are slowly making their way through the darkened cave. "Hmm," Billy muses. "Nothin' ta be afraid of here, at least I hope not." Just then, April hears a faint noise in the distance. April said, "Did you guys hear something?"

Snake said, "Yeah, I didsss. It soundsss like batsss or something'sss."

Billy shivered in fear, "I hope it's not bats or snakes. Those scare the pants off me."

"Don't worry, Billy," April says reassuringly, gently placing her hand on his broad shoulder. "We'll be right here with you and won't let anything bad happen." A contented smile spreads across the largest Gang Green Gang member's face. "Aww, thanks, April. Y'make me feel so much better." April beams warmly as the friends then set off again.

Meanwhile, Ace walked with Deanna and Grubber down a tunnel. Ace looked around with his flashlight and said, "Nothin' around here to be scared of, I hope." Deanna said, "This is pretty big as the opal mines back in Australia."

"Pthbbht." Grubber agrees.

As they pass through the corridors, Ace suddenly notices something on the wall. "Eh? What's this?" He shines the flashlight toward the wall, revealing some mysterious writing. "Hmm," Deanna muses. "This appears to be a map of some note."Ace said, "Yeah, probably from one of those explorer guys like Marco Polo or some dude named Ferdinand."

"Yeah." Deanna muses as she and her friends pore over the map. Deanna reads the map and says, "I guess we go left."

Ace asks, "How do ya know?"

Deanna shrugs, "Not sure, but I've got this feeling that we should go left anyway."

"Good idea." Ace replies as the three quickly hurry down the darkened hallway.

Meanwhile, Mojo walked with Rebecca and Arturo to find the way. The trio stopped in their tracks to hear digging and quietly followed where the sound was coming from. As they slowly traipse toward the sound, the three begin to hear a voice singing, "_Whatever Dagmar wants, Dagmar gets, And little man, Little Dagmar wants you._" Arturo gasps audibly, "It es Dagmar and her banditos! They must be close!"

Mojo sighed, "That Dagmar doesn't know when to quit with the singing. Becca, I know you can out-sing and out-dance her." Rebecca softly chuckled, "That's true, Mojo. But what are these three up to?" Mojo whispered, "Let's get a closer look and find out. If we remain unheard and unseen, we might find out what these scoundrels are planning, scheming, and up to. Plus, we'll find out what, how, and why they're here for."

"Good idea." the two oblige, upon which the two continue down the corridor.

Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, the trio quickly spy the crooks digging away in a large area in the center of the cave. Rebecca and Mojo quietly traipse a bit closer and quickly hide behind a large rocky crag nearby, while Arturo hides behind a smaller one. "Dig faster, you fools," Dagmar barks to her two henchmen. "We must find that vein of emeralds quickly."

Rebecca whispered to herself, "Emeralds?"

Mojo nodded, "This must be some abandoned emerald mine." The three look on with curiosity. "We may need some means of distracting them," Rebecca whispers. "The only question is, what might be best?" Mojo said, "I'm not sure, but there's something for Arturo to do. Arturo, you go down that tunnel and see if you can find the others. Let them know right away that we found our trio of crooks. You think you can do that without being seen or even caught?"

Arturo said, "No problemo, Mojo." Arturo then sets off down the tunnel. "Please take care, friend." Rebecca and Mojo call to him. "Please do not worry, amigos, I shall." he calls reassuringly in reply.

The smallest Gang Green Gang member hurries down the narrow corridor. In the distance he spots Ace, Deanna, and Grubber traipsing by; he quickly approaches them, "Oh, amigos I es so glad I found you! I have some news to tell!" Upon hearing this, the three pause and turn to him. "Yes?" inquires a curious Deanna.

"Becca, Mojo, and I saw the banditos in the middle of the cave." he replies. "They seemed to be saying something about a vein of emeralds."

Deanna asked, "Kinda like in Mexico with the silver ore?"

Arturo nods, "Si, Deanna."

Ace said, "Okay, we better get to the others and tell them what's what. Plus, we need to find a way to help Becca and Mojo.""Sure thing." the two oblige as they then quickly set off to find their friends.


	4. Oh No, Mojo's Been Captured!

Meanwhile, Mojo and Rebecca kept an eye on the thieves. Spotting a stack of dynamite attached to a machine and some wires, Mojo mused for a second and whispered, "I think I might be able to disable the bomb by snapping the wires."

"Certainly, Sweetie," Rebecca replies. "I'll keep them distracted. She then quickly hides as Mojo begins sneaking down behind the rocky crags. Rebecca looked around for some loose rocks and picked up a few small ones, then she took aim for Dagmar's shoulder and tossed it at her. Rebecca ducked fast when she heard Dagmar yelp, "AI! That hurt! Who did this?!"

Glaring at Harry shuffling some rocks from behind, Dagmar slaps him on the upside of his head. Mojo stopped in his tracks to see Harry rub his head whining, "What did ya do that for, Dagmar?"

"For hitting me in the shoulder, estupido!" Dagmar snaps sharply. Harry stares blankly. "But Dagmar, I never touched you." Aiming carefully, Rebecca then picks up another small stone and flings it toward Harry's knee. "OW! Who did that?!" he squeals. Becoming annoyed, he grouses, "Oh, Dagmar, what did you hit me for?" Dagmar snapped, "I didn't hit you, Harry. YET!" Slapping him across the face, she glared, "Now knock it off and get back to digging!" Harry rubbed his cheek and said, "Hey, don't get all snippy with me! I got hit in the knee and you must've tossed a rock at it!"

Dagmar kicks Harry's knee and said, "There, now we're even."

Mojo whispered to himself, "Sheesh, does she need some anger management or some kind of hobby." Slowly going towards the bomb, Mojo reached his hand out and was about to grab it. But his luck ran out when dust flew around him and he can't hold his breath. Mojo tried to hold back a sneeze, but it was too late when he let one out and it echoed around the cave, "Eh-ah-ah-aaaah-aaaah-AAAAAAHCHOOOOOOO!" Upon hearing this, the crooks suddenly get up and start looking all around. "Hey, what was that?" Marie inquires. From his hiding place, Mojo gulps audibly as beads of sweat begin to drip down his face, his mind racing for a solution.

Rebecca looked at the last rock in her hand and watched the three robbers go in the direction Mojo is hiding, then she throws it to the back of Dagmar's head to hit her. Dagmar howled in pain, "AAAAAAAAARGH! Again, someone is going to pay! Nobody hits Dagmar with rocks and gets away with it! You two find out where that sneeze came from, while I go and find who is throwing rocks here. We'll make them pay and be sorry!""You got it,, Boss." Marie obliges as she and Harry begin searching. Mojo's eyes grow wide as he shudders with fear. Rebecca glanced around and began to crawl away softly. Mojo does the same, but he felt something grab his ankle and drag him. Mojo cried, "Let go of me! Get off!" Harry picked up Mojo by the ankles and said, "Hey, Dagmar, our little Zorro wannabe is here! Where's your mask and cape now, monkey boy?"

Mojo struggled and swung his arms to hit Harry, but he couldn't get him. Dagmar turned away from where Rebecca was hiding and walked with Marie towards Harry. Dagmar growled, "He's seen too many and found out, but he'll be a good leverage when we get the little dancer and the little twerp kickboxer. Tie him up."

Mojo was dropped to the ground with a thud and gave a groan, but he got his hands tied behind his back, ropes around his arms and chest, and his ankles tied. Mojo struggled with the bonds and growled, "You three won't get away with this, for I, Mojo Jojo, will see to it that you will be beaten! Once my allies get here, you'll be outnumbered and-" Mojo's sentence got cut off when Harry pulled out a red bandana and tied it over Mojo's mouth, gagging him. Mojo muffled out, "Mmmm-mmumph-mmmrg-mmm!"

Harry smirked, "That should keep your mouth shut."

Marie asked, "Dagmar, you need me to find the dancer?"

Dagmar said, "No, you two keep watch on our prisoner and keep digging through. I'll find the little leach." Rebecca made it out of the tunnels and began running to find the others. Rebecca thought to herself, _I gotta find a way to get the guys to help me beat those creeps and help save Mojo before he gets blown up in the mines! I hope I'm not too late when the guys and I go in to save him!_


	5. A Plan to Escape

As she rounds a corner, Rebecca sees her friends racing toward her. "Guys! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaims. "We've got an emergency on our hands!" The friends stop in their tracks. "Emergency?" echoes a very concerned Bubbles. "Yes," Rebecca replies. "The bad guys are planning to blow up the mine and they've CAPTURED Mojo!" The friends gasp in horror.

Ace scowls angrily and pounds his fists together. "Boy howdy, if those guys even _THINK_ of tryin' any funny stuff, I'll give 'em what for!"

"Ohh, what're we gonna do, Becca?" Billy despairs.

Rebecca said, "I don't know. I took count and it's only the three creeps."

Deanna thought for a moment and got an idea, "We could come up with a distraction with a musical number. We'll wow them and also get Mojo free, then give those two a serving of Punchy McGee and Fisty O'Flannigan. Becca, is Dagmar following you now?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, why? Is she behind me?"

Deanna said, "No, I just wanted to be sure and to know that she doesn't hear of the plan."

Rebecca shuffled her foot and said, "I already got a head-start and took off running before she began to find me."

April said, "Okay, me, you and Deanna will do a little number with some song. Arturo, you and Bubbles try to free Mojo along with disabling the bomb."

"Sure thing, Becca." the friends reply, upon which they quickly hurry back.

Back to the crooks, Mojo kept struggling to get himself free. Sadly, the ropes are too tight and the gag over his mouth was tight as well. Mojo looked to see Dagmar say, "Nothing from the little brat, but I've got a feeling she'll come. Time for a little bit of a bang."

Mojo began to sweat and muffle, "MMM-MMMPH-MMMRG-MMM!"

Harry gives Mojo a punch in the eye and growls, "Shut up!"

Marie asks, "What time do you want this bomb to go off?"

Dagmar smirks, "In 10 minutes."

Unknown to the four, the gang watched everything and Rebecca held back a gasp when she saw her boyfriend hit. Rebecca whispers, "We gotta do the number fast, guys. I hope this works."

As the crooks are about to set the timer on the bomb, they suddenly hear music playing and look up to see Rebecca, April, and Deanna, garbed in flamenco outfits, dancing on the precipice above. Becoming very intrigued, the three rush over to see, upon which the girls begin to sing:

"_Aurora comes from Rio DeJaneiro,  
She dances in a little street café,  
And when you're down in Rio DeJaneiro,  
Here's what you'll hear each latin lover say,_

_You're a sweetheart in a million,_  
_Ooooooh, Aurora,_  
_With your manners so Brazilian,_  
_Ooooooh, Aurora,_  
_When you smile and call me Honey,_  
_Ooooooh, Aurora,_  
_Is it me or just my money?_  
_Ooooooh, Aurora_,"

Harry and Marie exchange excited looks. "Say, they're pretty good!" Marie notes. "Si," Harry replies. "They're even better than Dagmar." Upon hearing this, Dagmar scowls and sniffs indignantly. "Better dancers than Dagmar, why, how could such a thing even be possible?"

"_I'll buy you this, and buy you that if you'll be true to me,  
I'll even rent a cottage and present you with the key,  
So, if you marry me, and be my sweet Senora,  
Ooooooh...  
Aurora, Aurora, be mine,  
Be mine_,"

While the girls continue singing, Arturo and Bubbles sneak down, sight unseen, to where Mojo is being held captive. Bubbles gently removes the gag over his mouth; the monkey's eyes widen with happiness as a smile spreads across his face. "Oh, I'm so happy, glad, and elated to see you again!"

"Oh, we es so happy to see you, too, Senor Mojo!" Arturo replies cheerily. As the two help untie their friend, they look sadly at Mojo's black eye. "Oh, poor little monkey." Bubbles says.

"Please don't worry, Sweetie, I'll be fine," Mojo replies reassuringly. "More importantly for the moment, we'll need to find a way to disable that bomb." A determined look then crosses Arturo's face. "I'm on it!"

His friends exchange concerned looks, "Oh, please be careful, Arturo."

"Don't worry, amigos," the smallest Gang Green Gang member says reassuringly. "I shall."

"_You're a sweetheart in a million,  
Ah-ah-ah-ahhh, Aurora,  
With your manners so Brazilian,  
Ah-ah-ah-ahhh, Aurora,  
When you smile and call me Honey_,  
Ah-ah-ah-ahhh, Aurora,  
Is it me or just my money?  
Ah-ah-ah-ahhh, Aurora,"

Harry and Marie clap and cheer merrily, "WHOO! YEAH! ENCORE! ENCORE!" Dagmar simply sulks and turns away.

"_You're a sweetheart in a million,_  
_Wooo-woooooh,_  
_Beee myyy Aurora,_  
_With your manners so Brazilian,_  
_Wooo-woooooh,_  
_Beee myyy Aurora, be mine,_  
_When you smile and call me Honey,_  
_Wooo-woooooh,_  
_Be my Aurora,_  
_Is it me or just my money?_  
_Ooooooh..._  
_Aurora, Aurora, be mine_!"

As the girls finish their song, Arturo quickly and carefully locates the fuse and cuts the wire. Rebecca sees Mojo untied and safe with two of their friends, then calls out, "NOW!" With that, the others gave Marie and Harry the beating of a lifetime. Rebecca found Dagmar and glared, "Hey, you! You're not leaving here without a fight, Dagmar! You've crossed the line with attempting to blowing up caves and now using my boyfriend as your hostage to lure me here! You and me, right now!" Dagmar grins glibly. "I accept your dance invitation, flamenco girl." she sneers sarcastically. Rebecca rolls up her sleeves and clenches her fists. "Good, then let's boogie!"

With that, Dagmar swung her fists at Rebecca. However, Rebecca kept ducking and dodging the blows when taunting, "Ha, ya missed me! Missed again! Are you even trying, Dagmar? You've gotta do better than that!" Rebecca used her leg to sweep under Dagmar's feet and made the leader fall on her back, then Rebecca tackled Dagmar to the ground and started punching her. With every punch and yell, Rebecca managed to pummel Dagmar and leave her in a mess with a broken nose, two black eyes, and a bloody lip.

Mojo and the others watched on, then Mojo said, "I didn't know she had that kind of streak in her!"

Bubbles said, "Yeah, she's kinda like me when I get mad!"

Rebecca said after a last punch, "Give it up, Dagmar. You'll never beat us." Dagmar spits out something out of her mouth and it turned out to be a gold tooth. Dagmar felt her back teeth with her tongue and felt a gap, then she cried, "My gold tooth! Not my gold tooth!"

"Well, your time is up now, Dagmar," Rebecca says. "Now it's jail time for you!" She quickly takes out her cell phone and dials the police; within moments, a squad car comes and the three scoundrels are hauled away. "Drat you, meddlers!" Dagmar glowers. "This es not over, we'll get you yet, just see if we don't!"

Mojo waved, "Hasta la vista, losers!" Turning his attention towards Rebecca, he said, "I'm impressed with not only your musical diversion, but also how you fought Dagmar back there. You really gave her a whooping!" Rebecca said with a shrug, "She had it coming a mile away. Nobody messes with my boyfriend, my friends, or my family." Mojo beams with a warm smile as the two share a gentle hug and kiss. "Aww!" the friends happily coo at this very touching scene.

Just then, Arturo spots something glistening on the ground and quickly snatches it up. Arturo blew some dust off the stone and said, "Look, an emerald!"

Everyone looked to see the glistening green gemstone, then Mojo picked up a shovel and dug into the vein. He smiled, "There's more in here! These would be perfect to make jewelry!" The friends then quickly hurry over and gather the sparkling gems into a series of burlap bags.

Rebecca said, "Alright, let's head back to the city and meet up with Uncle John."

Mojo said, "Good idea, Rebecca. Once we get there, we'd be able to have a little celebration of our own." Rebecca blushes a bit as Mojo gently takes her hand and leads her toward the entrance to the mine.


	6. Safe Once More

As the group make their way back toward the city, they hear a familiar voice calling, "Rebecca! Mojo! Girls!" upon which they turn to see the professor approaching them. Rebecca said, "Uncle John!" She ran towards her uncle with a hug and said, "You won't believe what we were up to. We just found an emerald cave and found a bunch of emeralds." Everyone showed him the sacks of green gemstones, which made the Professor say, "Well, these are rare and beautiful."

"Hmm, they might be worth a pretty penny." Arturo thinks with intrigue as he stares at the glittering prize.

Professor Utonium asked, "How did you all get these?"

Rebecca said, "Well, it's a pretty long story. Do you remember Dagmar and her two associates from Mexico when they were trying to rob the silver mine? Well, they were up to their antics again and only this time the three are after some sort of jewel mine around here."A concerned look crosses the professor's face. "Goodness!"

Mojo said, "We all split up to find some clues and Rebecca, Arturo, and myself saw the three getting ready to blow up the mine to find some emeralds. We told Arturo to scramble and find the others to tell them what we've found, then Rebecca began to distract them by throwing rocks at them to give me time to try dismantling the bomb; the bomb turned out to be a bunch of dynamite with a mechanical timer. Anyways, I tried to disable the bomb, but there was dirt and dust everywhere while the three were digging. I tried to hold my breath, but I let out a huge sneeze and it echoed around the cave."

"Oh dear!" the professor replies worriedly.

"Fortunately, I was able to deter them for a bit," Rebecca replies. "But the crooks found Mojo anyway and captured him!"

Mojo sighed, "Rebecca managed to run off and tell the gang the news, but I wasn't lucky. The crooks had me tied up and gagged, then they were about to start the time on the bomb. I tried to get myself free, but the ropes were too tight and I got slugged in the eye."

Professor Utonium said, "Oh, Mojo, that's awful. What happened next?"

Deanna said, "Well, we managed to come up with a little musical number to distract the crooks, have Bubbles and Arturo save Mojo's life, and Arturo was able to dismantle the bomb after our song was done. Two of the crooks were interested, but Dagmar was not. Once Mojo was untied and safe, we all began to attack the two crooks."

Ace adds, "Yeah, and it was one on one with Rebecca and Dagmar. She managed to punch the snot out of Dagmar and even made her lose a gold tooth! Ya should'a seen Becca in action like that! S-She was amazing!"

Mojo nods, "Yes, in a way like how Bubbles and Buttercup would get violent." The two Powerpuffs exchange knowing smiles.

"Mercy," the professor notes. "It sounds like you've had quite a time! I'm so glad everyone's back safely again."

Rebecca said, "Yeah, all's well that ends well."

"Indeed." Mojo sighs.

Noticing the time on his watch, the professor inquires, "Well say, would everyone like to go to the hotel for dinner?"

"Ooh, yes please!" "That would be wonderful!" the group replies happily.

The professor laughs kindly. "Wonderful!" Upon this, the group begin making their way back into town.

While everyone got to the hotel and got themselves ready, Rebecca slipped on her light mauve tea-length cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of golden sandals with a heel. She adds the finishing touches with her makeup, having her hair curly, and putting on her gold hoop earrings along with some matching bracelets.

She asks, "Mojo, are you almost ready now?"

Mojo says from the bathroom, "In a minute, Becca. I'm sorry if I'm borrowing your makeup, but I need to look convincing." In a few minutes, Mojo walked out of the bathroom and Rebecca looked at him as she tried to hold back her giggles. Mojo wore fruits on top with a purple turban underneath, a pair of hoop earrings and beaded bracelets, a purple midriff top with puffy short sleeves, a matching skirt with a blue sash, and a pair of purple heels. He also wore false eyelashes, red lipstick, and has melons stuffed in his shirt.

Mojo said, "Well, what do you think?"

Rebecca laughed, "Mojo, you're starting to scare me! I don't know whether to scream or pick some fruit off your head! You look silly, kinda like the time you dressed up as Mojicia."

Mojo chuckled, "There's some open mic show and I somehow felt like trying this get-up for laughs. Does this outfit make me look fat?" Rebecca shook her head and said, "No, you look fit."

The puppies panted as they sounded like they were laughing, then the two walked out to meet with the others.

"Hi, guys." Deanna says politely, trying to stifle a laugh.

April said, "Whoa, Mojo, what's with the Carmen Miranda look?"

Mojo said, "Well, the boys and I have decided to go on some open mic show. There were only five rhumba outfits for men and we all had to say not it for the Carmen Miranda outfit, but I wasn't quick enough. But we'll try a good performance tonight."

Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup looked at Mojo's outfit, then Bubbles said to not laugh, "Uh, I like your outfit."

Mojo asks as he does a little pose with one hand on his hip and the other hand on his cheek, "Really?" The Girls giggled, then Blossom said, "Looks like you can pull this off, kinda like how you were disguised as Mojicia at the slumber party and wore different outfits when we were playing dress-up."

Mojo chuckled, "Yes, that was a funny memory."

The friends then make their way to the dining room. They looked to see the Gangreen Gang wearing rhumba outfits with black pants, black shoes, and tops with frilly sleeves in various colors; Ace wore purple, Snake wore pink, Billy wore orange, Arturo wore red, and Grubber wore yellow. Ace waved, "Guys, over here!" The group made their way to the Gangreen Gang and Snake said, "Mojo, you looksss good!"

Ace snickered, "Yeah, like a hairy version of Lucy's stunt double!"

Mojo rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Ha-ha-ha, very funny. I forgot how to laugh." Quickly changing his mood, Mojo asked, "So when are we going to be on the stage to do our number?" Billy said, "Duh, the number says that we need three more girls to dance and sing with. Hey, Becca, April, and Deanna should join us!"

Deanna looked at her dress that is similar to Rebecca's in a red color, while April's is in a similar style in a pistachio color. Rebecca said, "Looks like we're in good shape to go up stage to perform. No need for a costume change or makeup fix."

Professor Utonium said, "Wonderful! I'll order you nine some food when you're performing."

Ace said, "No rush, Professor. The boys, Mojo, and I got it covered. They'll serve us after we're done."

The friends then quickly make their way toward the stage. Once they got backstage, they watched Marisol dancing and singing. Rebecca whispered, "She's really good." Seeing a stagehand with a clipboard, Rebecca walks towards him and asks, "Excuse me, are we up next? My friends and I were asked by Mojo Jojo to perform the rhumba number with some friends of his."

The man looked at his clipboard and said, "Si, signorina. Your group is up next after this number." Rebecca smiles politely, "Oh, thank you, sir."


	7. It's a DeJaneiro!

After Marisol was done, the audience applauded for her as she gave a couple bows. Marisol left the stage, then a man walked over to the center of the stage and announced, "Our next part of the show is a little rhumba number performed by the very American guests who sang with Marisol earlier today. Give a big hand for Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang, along with a few dancers!"

Once he got off the stage, the audience applauded and music began to play when Mojo got on the stage with Ace, Snake, Arturo, Billy, and Grubber. The six begin cheering merrily as they begin dancing around each other, then begin prancing back and forth in a conga line. The audience stifle laughs as the group then begin to sing:

"_Come toooooo the Rio DeJaneiro,  
For yooooooou, there ain't a dance that will compare-o,  
The moooooves are really simple and refined, then,  
When you do this, and then do that, and then combine them_."

The group snap their fingers and clap their hands as Rebecca, April, and Deanna dance out onto stage and join them in the song:

"_Forgeeeet the fact that you are not a Latin,  
And geeeeet the dance that they are doing in Manhattan,  
I'll beeet that you will love it forever,  
When you do this and then do that, they go together_."

Upon this, the group begin dancing around wildly and merrily; Mojo lies on the floor and begins spinning around in a circle. They then stand together in a line and begin dancing rhythmically in place. Mojo and the Gangreen Gang sing:

"_You'll forget the Conga,  
You'll go get the bonga,  
As for Mademoiselle Zonga,  
And she's sure to say_..."

April began to sing:

"_She'll saaaaaay,  
I picture a new Rio DeJaneiro_,"

Deanna then joins in:

"_Heeeey,  
And it will make some people care-o_,"

Rebecca sang:

"_They sway just like lovers here in Rio_!"

The girls sang as they snapped their fingers:

"_If they do this_,"

The Gang Green Gang sang and cupped their hands in a clapping rhythm:

"_And they do that_,"

Mojo got in the middle and sang:

"_It's a DeJaneiro_!"

When the song changed key, Ace and Snake started to dance with their girlfriends. Mojo shimmied a little and watched Billy twirl Rebecca around, followed by Grubber. When Mojo got to dance with Rebecca, he did a couple back-kick steps and gave a thrust to the hips. Mojo spun Rebecca around a few times and the two danced around to the beat. Unknown to Mojo, his fruit hat fell off to reveal his brain helmet and the fruit hand landed on Arturo's head! "Ai! Who turned out the lights?" Arturo exclaims. Mojo continues to dance, not noticing anything amiss. A concerned look crosses Rebecca's face. "Uhm, Mojo?"

Mojo asks, "What?"

Rebecca points to her head and says, "Mojo, your fruit hat's off."

Mojo felt his brain helmet and looked down to see Arturo stumbling around with the hat covering his entire head, then he said, "Not to worry, I know what to do." With that, Mojo sauntered over to Arturo, picked up the hat with ease, and placed it back on his head before dancing with Rebecca again. "Ooh, muchas gracias, Senor Mojo." Arturo replies in a slightly dazed voice.

"You're quite welcome, friend." Mojo replies. The audience stifles laughter.

When everyone danced around and finished with a pose, the audience applauded for them. Mojo, the girls, and the Gang all took bows to the crowd. After Mojo bowed, he took his fruit hat off and tossed it over to Bubbles, who caught it with ease and placed it on her head. Bubbles and her sisters giggle merrily as the group look on happily.

The group got off the stage and met at a few tables that has food already set down for them. "Mmm, this es muy delicioso!" Arturo says as he happily munches a burrito, his cheeks bulging.

"Mmm, oh, this is delightful," Mojo says as he takes a bite of chicken quesadilla. "The spices compliment the meat and cheeses perfectly."

Rebecca took a bite out of some steak with a side of rice that had chopped green peppers on top, then she said, "Yeah, even the steak is cooked well with the marinating sauce."

"Ooh, yummy!" Bubbles coos happily as she takes a bite of a taco.

Mojo said, "Rebecca, I want to thank you for not only being my girlfriend and being there for me, but also for saving my life in the mines. You were brave and clever with your distraction plan with the girls, along with feisty when fighting Dagmar."

Rebecca smiled, "I couldn't have done it without April and Deanna, along with the Gang. As for fighting Dagmar, I guess I got some of the anger from you and Bubbles."

"Mmn," Mojo breathes blissfully. "We make a great team, don't we?"

"We'll always have each other's backs." Rebecca notes softly. Mojo smiles. "And always will...my sweet Senorita."

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Rebecca Singing-Paige O'Hara  
Mojo Jojo/Announcer #1-Roger L. Jackson  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
Deanna Singing-Judy Kuhn  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
April Singing-Jodi Benson  
Professor Utonium-Tom Kane  
Blossom-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Foxy-Tara Strong  
Buttercup-Elizabeth Daily  
Ace/Big Billy/Grubber-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/Announcer#2-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia  
Roxi-Jessie Flower  
Marisol-Jennifer Hale  
Panchito-Danny Mann  
Jose-Loren Lester  
Diego-Joe Lynch  
Dagmar-April Winchell  
Harry-Charlie Adler  
Marie-Tress MacNeille


End file.
